User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 20
Lern play :> --Crow 18:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) HELLO PVE PLAYERS Price check my shit, minipet black beast of arrrgghhhh, q11 voltaic, q9 mursaat hammer, q9 fellblade, +30 for shield, elite para tomes, elite rit tomes, elite mo tomes, war + nec + ranger normal tomes. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :minipets are fucking lame. 100k + 5e. gl finding a buyer at what that should go for. fellblades are still popular? 6k. 6k. 12k. 7k. 400g. :i'd buy the hammer if i gave a fuck about wot req my weapon was, but i'd only offer the same thing i would for a q12. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::which is? Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::eh. no idea, but i'll offer up 10 zkeys to start. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 20:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :voltaic should be somewhere around 100+18e, assuming prices haven't dropped past 2/3 months, and you can be fucked standing in kamadan ad-1 for over 5 mins. Brandnew 19:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::maybe. my q10 went for +30 but only because someone offered that much. i'd only gotten offers of +20 for a while. maybe the prices are back up, though. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sold it for 100+10. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::still got that Mursaat? I need one. ~ Big sysop 15:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) after I get unbanned :::::Yeah ill save it for you, when does your ban end + offer me niga. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lemme make a few zkeys, I just got my necro vabbian. ~ Big sysop 17:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::And I won't be banned till later tonight, so I'll find you ingame sometime Sunday morning. ~ Big sysop 17:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Also price check @ a perfect modded torm sword, im gonna sell that too i decided. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :i give you 1 ecto Terran 16:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) what the fuck do you need the money for? --'Angelus' 17:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Its all my stuff i never use, i would sell a few more of my torms but theyre so shiny :( I dunno, I'll see how much money I have at the end. Since i started selling stuff yesterday, I've gone from ~100kish in the bank to 650 and 84 ectos :P Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::srsly, all good tormented stuff is axe/shield :/ (iirc) Brandnew 17:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Torm sword looks amazing on nec, torm hammer is also amazing. All the torm caster stuff is pretty bad admittedly, and the spear. Rawrawr Di nosaur 18:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Staff also. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::srsly, all hammers I like are the ice breaker (I believe) and mursaat hammers. (spear is pretty decent with elite char hide though) Brandnew 18:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::though, it could be the destroyer spear I'm reffering to. Brandnew 18:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Torm hammer is amazing. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::it's decent. Its mos def not amazing though. Brandnew 18:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) LF RUN TO LIONS ARCH FROM SHIVERPEAKS, I'LL PAY YEYE. ALSO LOOKING FOR FOW RUN Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :My connection is horrible, I might've grabbed some random virus crap to dc me all the time. Yak's Bend? Also, don't runners come like... very very frequent in the Shiverpeaks? --'-Chaos-' 08:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::no :< I've been looking for a run forever because shiverpeaks is zzz. people just don't seem to run it anymore though. Brandnew 10:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::So they finally realized it's horrible business. Everyone runs Derv to Droks. --'-Chaos-' 13:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Torment Sword is around 100k + 15-20e, Fellblade goes for around 30-40k still if it has so called perfect mods on it. VS around 100k + 10-15e, depending on the scrub you're selling it to, maybe more. Tomes vary depending on the buyer but you can always get a minimum of 5k if you're paitent. Devika 16:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Torm Sword I offer 44 zkeys since that's all I have atm. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :K, deal. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ;o Wtb 120 obby shards, 400 iron, 40 d.steel Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :i've got all your iron so just pay me like whatever's midway or wotev. no d steel and i need my shards, though. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I already got it all lol :P Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) why are you still playing gw, lets restart rs again i think i still have my 2k feathers -tabbels :I didn't even lol :> --'-Chaos-' 18:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::that hour spent killing chickens was totally worth it imo :::After i stop forgetting the materials, money and dont disconnect and finally actually get this armor. Life is determined to stop me completing it Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) more wtb WTB strength torm shield, and torm hammer. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? Too much autism? Muffin is gonna be hated forever if he made you rage :> --'-Chaos-' 22:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :He is already going to be hated forever, calling out rawr, crow, readem, and danny. -- Drah 22:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I heard that this would be true. I'm a weird guy, I only care if someone flames Iffy or KJ (which is obv not gonna happen because they both are oh so sensual), and the only people I get annoyed at are those who name pages wrong or rate bad at my builds for the wrong reasons. --'-Chaos-' 22:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Im not gonna lie, thats been on my userpage ever since i got perma'd and before i came back Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) wait, muffin called me out? wtb link. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :also, i kinda lol'd at the fact that I was on the end of that list. unless it's just a nod to my /rage ability, i'm not sure what i'm doing there. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::pretty sure he said that crow was hoping on the same bandwagon as you some where, but I can't remember where. Also you have a lot of power on this site if you hadn't noticed. (ie: Athrun got promoted to BM because of you really.) -- Drah 22:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::That and PvE squad going crazy saying we need a BM for PvE. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::ye. It but it could of been anyone really, just danny chose Athrun. -- Drah 22:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: lol. meh. athrun got bm because no one noticed/cared. i'd love to know where that bandwagon thing comes from, though. i don't recall it at all. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Only cause he trolls both pvp and pve. Wasn't life nominated for bm way before that when we started developing the pve section?--Relyk 23:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Life didn't have a chance because of things he'd done earlier. Athrun was an all around decent candidate, and still is. She even manages her temper better than before she got BM. ···User_talk:Daññy 23:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, i still don't really know what i did. For clarification, SY is as useful as an empty skill slot when everything dies instantly. Lau is better for the job than me anyways. Life Guardian 23:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Why suk? Ahaha --Crow 23:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :wait, are we talking about 1/4 in ats? ···User_talk:Daññy 23:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ahahahhahahahah u joke mr supernob, u get carry by german ahahahahaha Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Omg lern play. I not get carry by german. german get carry by me. u not even top 5000 nob! --Crow 23:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm gonna get r9 first nob! Big tiger in ur face ahahahahahah --Crow 23:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::thats because im guildless and dont actually play much :D at least im not a sway tiger mr suk, im nearly there neways. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) OK KJ likes cock? Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :KJ likes cock? 00:44, 9 September 2009 ::KJ likes cock? Life Guardian 00:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::KJ likes cock? -- Drah 00:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::KJ likes cock? --'-Chaos-' 00:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Drah likes anal sex with transgender dwarfs. Discuss. 00:56, 9 September 2009 --'-Chaos-' 01:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) A challanger appears!!1 --'-Chaos-' 01:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Who actually still plays (and enjoys) guild wars? Discuss. -- Drah 01:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I play, and enjoy griefing in TA, with stuff like this. --'-Chaos-' 01:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Who actually still complains about gw being bad or a dead game? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::KJ likes cock!!! 21:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) adapting to skill updates wins --'-Chaos-' 21:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :your ma wins Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) /wave --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ur dumb [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 13:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Headline These penises and mc monkeys are getting somewhere near slowing down my comp. Quicksand/Famine, damnit ;o --'-Mezzy- (talk) '-- 13:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :add me on msn if you ever want to get conversation out of me, a true story by rawr Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Additionally, there's no more Rawr on my MSN. Idk why. ~ Big sysop 14:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC)